Sailor Moo
by Tsunade001
Summary: From the anime Sailor Moon comes a story about a tennage girl who transforms into... SAILOR MOO! Read inside to find out.


Okay, -snicker- This story was influenced by a spelling error. My friend and I were typing up some of our favorite shows on our profile, and with the typing my friend has, this was normal to me. But, she burst into a fit of giggles at her mistake. I looked curiously at her profile page, and under the 'Favorite Shows' area, I found, 'Sailor Moo'. We both were doubled over laughing and making drafts of certain parts in this imaginative show that will be written in this story. Hopefully, you will find it just as amusing as we did. So, enjoy!

..DISCLAIMER..

I do not own Sailor Moon, but if I did I would automatically change the title to 'Sailor Moo'. Also, I mean no harm to people who don't take kindly to this story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One

One beautiful sunny day in the afternoon, a young, adolescent school girl was found sulking home on the sidewalk. She had a piece of paper in her left hand, which, from first sight, looked to be the girl's troubles. Her long blonde hair glistened in the sunshine, bouncing up and down her back. She took a glance at the paper she held. On it were typed letters and written letters on small blanks, and in the top right corner of the page was a big, fat 30 written in red. She moaned and kept on walking, until she came upon an interesting sight.

Three children surrounded what looked to be a calf tied to a shady tree. They were mocking and prodding the poor baby cow, and with that had just raised the girl's anger level.

"HEY!! What do you stupid kids think you're doing?! Get away from that cow!!" And the children scattered, knowing how angry and tough a young lady her age can be.

She untied the cow from the tree trunk, and being so close to the calf she noticed a bandage on its forehead. She slowly peeled it off from the wincing cow, and saw a strange icon under the band-aid.

"What the…" she said to herself. Under the bandage was the icon of what appeared to be a carton of milk. "How very…unique…" she said aloud, and threw the band-aid into the nearest garbage can. She planned on finding a home for the cow before unwillingly showing her mother her bad grade, but it had already ran away, its hooves pounding against the concrete, and screeching a long, "Mooooooooooo!"

"SERENA!!!" An angry mother yelled aloud, even though her daughter was already right in front of her.

"How dare you get a bad grade on your paper?! I ORDERED you to study! What in blazes name were you doing when you said you were going to the library?!" she practically screamed in Serena's, the young school girl we had mentioned earlier, ear. Serena groaned and pouted, not looking at her mothers face when she replied.

"I was…at the mall with my friends…" she muttered quietly, waiting for another loud response. Instead, there was no noise. She looked up at her mother.

She was wrong. It took so long for her mother to reply because she was breathing in enough air to, almost literally, explode.

"**GO TO YOUR ROOM THIS INSTANT AND I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU UNTIL DINNER!!!**"

And with that, Serena had no choice but to rush up the stairs into her bedroom. She lay there, so angry, but so depressed at the same time.

"Stupid mom…it's just one test…" she murmured into her pillow.

Suddenly a familiar figure comes close to her clear balcony doors. It entered with ease and jumped on the bed Serena lay on. "Hello there, young one."

"What the _hell_?!?!" she almost yelled, but careful not to reveal any of her bad language in earshot of her mother. The figure that was perched upon her bed was indeed a strange sight. A young cow sat motionless on the bedspread, and was talking. _Talking_.

"Something wrong, Sailor Moo?" the cow questioned.

"What did you just call me?" she asked in curiosity of this situation." I must be dreaming…"

"This is no dream," the calf said seriously. "You are indeed Sailor Moo."

Serena must have given him an odd and bewildered look, because the cow started to explain her fate.

"Dear, youthful Serena, you are not informed of your duties, are you?" the calf asked.

Serena giggled madly. "Heehee…you said _doodies_…"

The cow gave a long and painful sigh. "Serena, you are Sailor Moo. You see, you are the savior of Planet Moo and the Moo Kingdom. You have a job to do, and a huge responsibility—No, a privilege to save our Kingdom. You have special powers in which allow you to do so. Certain enemies on this world are going to conquer your planet because the Moo Kingdom has been destroyed. You must—"

The cow looked over to see if Serena was paying attention or not. Of course she wasn't, stupid cow. Sailor Moo had an obviously bad day, so she had dozed off.

"Sailor Moo!!!" the cow said loud enough so Serena could hear. Serena's eyelids burst open. "What? Who? What's going on?" she drabbled sleepily.

The annoyed calf had been patient enough. It jumped off of the mattress and began to strut away.

"Wait! What about my responsibility?" Serena called after him.

The cow looked back at her. "Just remember this: When there's trouble, you'll see a signal in the sky. Do your best!" And the cow disappeared behind the glass door.

Serena was left there, speechless and utterly confused. Until suddenly, a signal appeared in the semi-dark sky! The icon which had been formed on the young calf's head that afternoon reflected off of her glass doorway. "The signal!" Serena exclaimed, and wondered what to do. "I-I-I guess I should go save the world now…" she said aloud. Almost immediately, a bright glow came about her body. "Huh?" Serena wondered.

A flash of light, a bit of a background change for the moment, and Serena in a confused moment once more, had changed Serena's outfit into---Sailor Moo!!

"This is so awkward," She thought. Her regular school uniform she came home into had disappeared, changing into a black-spotted cow costume. In her right hand—I mean, _hoof_, held a scepter with a cow head shape on the top. With this costume change, Sailor Moo knew she had to go fight crime!

Serena followed the light of the signal on the overcrowded streets of her hometown. She was a strange sight herself, but in big cities like the one she's in, there were much stranger people, she knew. After about 14 minutes, Sailor Moo had finally come upon a broken-down warehouse.

Going inside, Serena noticed a young girl about her age being beaten up by…a guy in a pig costume?! Serena had seen this girl at her school before, too. So now it was even worse!

"Get away from her! You're not to be mean to young ladies like her! So—"Serena put up her hands in a certain fashion. "In the name of cows everywhere, I shall punish you!"

The giant bore laughs loudly. "You defeat me? You have to be kidding me! Ha, ha!" The pig started torturing the school girl again.

Serena was ignored. Angry and frustrated, she pulled her scepter from behind her back, and not knowing any powers, tried anything that would work. "Um...uh…okay, let's see... "Sailor Moo looked around in a confused matter. "Okay, I got one!" She recited aloud, "Udderly Fantastic Power!!!" And with that, she squeezed her udder's dangles at the pig.

"AH! My eyessssss!" it hissed in pain. The pig stumbled around the room blindly, knocking over stuff.

Serena tiptoed over to the young girl. "Hurry, you need to get out of here…" But it was too late.

The pig had rubbed its eyes continuously until all of the milk had disappeared. "Fool! She can't run away. And now I will have protection from your attack!" The pig had pulled a clear container over its head, so the Udderly Fantastic Power attack wouldn't work. The bore stalked over to the two of them…

"Noo! We're dead meat!" the young girl said, until suddenly, a colorful straw shot from the air! It had separated the pig from the girls. (A/N: Excuse the pun. P)

Serena looked up at where the straw came from. "What a hot bull!" Sailor Moo thought lustfully.

Indeed it was. A bull, standing from the top of the building's roof in plain sight, had appeared. It wore a black top hat and a long and fancy tuxedo. "You shouldn't mess with girls like that! Get away from them, for I am…Tuxedo Bull!" The bull hopped from the roof into the building's room.

Tuxedo Bull walked over to the pair of school girls and told them to get behind him.

"But…we don't even know you," Sailor Moo stated, still in shock.

"Don't worry," he countered. "I'm definitely on your side." He flashed them a quick smile, then turned to the evil pig enemy. "Grr! Didn't your parents tell you to mind your own business?!" He charged at them, pointing his container-head at them. But before he could even hit them, Tuxedo Bull raised his cape from behind in front of him. (A/N: Haha! Get it?! Lol!! No? Fine. )

The pig had smashed head-first into the black cape. He fell to the ground, currently unconscious. The two girls were dumbfounded, possibly because this guy's cape didn't look so hard at first sight.

"Wow! Who knew your cape was hard as rock?" the girls exclaimed.

But in their amazement, the masked stranger had disappeared. The two girls were left alone.

After returning the young girl back to her home, Serena went back to her estate, exhausted and ready to crash out. She slumped to her bedroom and turned off the light, practically falling onto the bedspread.

**End of Chapter One! My other partner writing in this story is going to do Chapter Two. Don't worry, we'll try not to hold you up.**

**--Tsunade-hime and Sakura-chan**


End file.
